Geometria de Amor
by Black-Sheep12
Summary: - Parece que ambas estamos enamoradas de la misma persona- dijo observando el paisaje por la ventana. - Que problema- comenté mirándola fijamente. - En lo referido a nosotras, puede ser muchas cosas. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mirarme, como había supuesto, me estaba evitando.


Me senté sobresaltada y busqué el reloj en la mesa de luz con desesperación. Me había quedado dormida, maldije, lo que me hacia falta para este día tan especial, llegar tarde. Repitiéndome lo idiota que había sido por no haber previsto lo que estaba pasando, que no era extraño, salté de la cama directo hacia el ropero. En otro momento me hubiera tomado el tiempo para pensar que atuendo usar, hoy no sería el caso. Era ahora cuando podía escuchar el sermón de Yuzu diciéndome que tendría que haber preparado la ropa la noche anterior. En 10 minutos, tiempo récord, ya estaba preparada para salir.

Cuando entré al comedor me encontré con Ruby sentada desayunando tranquilamente con un apunte a un lado y una calculadora en la mano. Ella me miró y sonrió

-Buenos días! – saludó alegremente

Cuando notó que estaba armando la mochila a una velocidad inusual, miró el reloj y su cara mutó a una de sorpresa.

-Te quedaste dormida!

En otro momento me habría molestado que no se le hubiera ocurrió levantarme, pero la noche anterior me había dicho que en dos días rendirá un final importante. Era consciente que mi pequeña hermana era propensa a perder la noción del tiempo para ese tipo de fechas. Repasando en voz alta la cosas que tenía que llevar, agarré el casco de arriba de la mesa y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Obviamente en mi desesperación tarde otros tres minutos en encontrar la llave que había metido convenientemente en un bolsillo que nunca uso.

-Te toca cocinar a vos esta noche- dijé abriendo la puerta de un tirón- ¡Nos vemos!

-La vas a romper! Te quiero! - Fue lo último que escuché

Tal vez bajar las escaleras corriendo no había sido mi decisión mas sabia en esos momentos. Pero quien me culparía, cualquiera se puede equivocar bajo presión. Llegué a la cochera super agitada, fui hacia mi preciada moto y me subí de un salto. Antes de arrancarla miré la hora en el celular ¿Podría llegar en 15 min? Me coloqué las gafas, obviamente iba a tratar.

Por muy rápida que fuese mi amada Bumblebee obviamente llegué tarde. Al pasar las puertas de vidrio, me encontré con el recibidor de la empresa donde comenzaba mi nueva etapa de la vida. Me quedé deslumbrada, nunca había trabajado en un lugar tan hermoso. La cantidad de luz que entraba junto al amueblamiento y la música de fondo, se combinaban generando un ambiente de paz. Era tan potente la sensación que ni la circulación de la gente podía romper ese maravilloso efecto.

-Vos debes ser la nueva, no?- Preguntaron a mi espalda repentinamente

-Si soy yo- Contesté sobresaltada

-Llegas tarde- comentó la mujer sin ningún tono particular- La directora te está esperando.

Sin dejarme contestar se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia la zona de los ascensores, cuando pude reaccionar la seguí. Estaba tan nerviosa que me encontré con mucha dificultad de prestarle atención a las indicaciones que me estaba dando. Solamente podía ver sus labios moverse sin emitir sonido alguno. En un momento mi cerebro pudo decodificar que se había armado un silencio a mi alrededor. Fue cuando me percate que un par de ojos verdes me miraban fijamente esperando mi respuesta. Antes que pudiera abrir la boca y hundirme, sonó el timbre del ascensor anunciando que la puerta se iba a abrir.

-Ya llegamos- dijo saliendo.

Nuevamente tardé en reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando por lo que tuve que salir corriendo tras las pelirroja para alcanzarla. Me condujo por un pasillo lleno de ventanales que parecían pertenecer a diferentes salas de conferencias. Al final se podía vislumbrar las puertas de la oficina de la directora. Mi escolta le dio unos golpes y sin esperar la respuesta paso.

Si el hall de entrada del edificio me había dejado sin palabras, nada podía describir que me generaba esta habitación. Delante de nosotros se alzaba un imponente ventanal donde se podía observar absolutamente toda la ciudad y un poco mas allá. Delante de él se encontraba ubicado un escritorio donde había una mujer sentada.

-Señorita aquí está la nueva programadora

-Gracias Pyrra- la interrumpió distraída levantando la mirada de los papeles que tenía delante- Te puedes ir.

La pelirroja hizo una reverencia y se retiró sin decir nada más. Yo por mi parte me encontraba totalmente helada observando a la persona delante mío. Esos ojos azules pálidos y esa cabellera blanca atada firmemente en una cola la tenía bien conocida.

-Además de irrespetuosa, llegas tarde tu primer día de trabajo- comentó fríamente apoyando su cara sobre sus manos.

Yo por mi parte podía sentir como la temperatura de mi cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse. Respiré profundamentente, no podía dejar que esta mujer me hiciera perder los estribos de nuevo.

-Tampoco se porque me debería sorprender eso- Terminó con tono de superioridad

Listo, me había ganado, iba a escuchar todo lo que tenia para decirle.

-Weiss no pelees a la nueva tan temprano- me interrumpió una tercera voz- Compórtate como la jefa que sos.

-Yo no estoy peleando con nadie- le contestó con tono ofendido y cruzando los brazos- si supieras de lo que es capaz

-La verdad no me interesa que paso entre ustedes dos- contestó la otra indiferente

-No es lo que crees- dijó la peliblanca rodando los ojos.

En el fondo estaba aliviada que halla entrado una tercera persona en la escena, nadie podía saber como hubiera terminado esa discusión. Si me basaba en la ultima vez que me había cruzado a la peliblanca, probablemente no hubiera terminado bien. Cuando me giré para saber quien era mi salvadora, de nuevo me quedé congelada en el lugar.

-Blake?

-Yang?

En un hermoso sillón de tres cuerpos reposaba la esvelta figura de una persona que supuse que nunca mas iba a ver en mi vida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí como el cerebro se me apagaba y no sabía de qué forma reaccionar a esta situación. No es como que no me hubiera pasado algo así antes, solo por alguna extraña razón esta vez era diferente. Ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió cálidamente, en ese momento senti como comenzaba a respirar con un poco más de normalidad.

-¿Perdón- Intervino la tercera persona en la habitación llamando nuestra atención- se conocen?

La verdad en ese momento de haber podido hubiera roto en una carcajada histérica, pero desgraciadamente no era el momento. Así que opte por dejar que la morocha contestara por mí, no es como que tuviera una buena respuesta para eso. Pude escuchar como suspiraba y como lentamente se posicionaba junto a mí.

-Se puede decir que si

En ese momento, bajo la intensa mirada de Weiss y el tono de voz de Blake, sentí como un escalofrió me partía al medio.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de algo nuevo que vengo gestando hace un tiempito. Espero que les halla gustado!


End file.
